User blog:WestKoreaBestKorea/Debunking Anti-Vaxxers
Time for a scientific, educational and another controversial post! First off, a little backround. Anti-Vaxxers are like cousins to Flat Earthers. Even when seemingly cornered with scientific facts and common sense, they burrow their way out with "but that is FAKE." However, Anti-Vaxxers are (potentially) more dangerouse than Flat Earthers. After all, if the government banned anything related to Globe Earth, you wouldn't die, but if they banned vaccines, you could. And while I'm sure there are almost no Anti-Vaxxers here, you are bound to run into one on Twitter, Facebook, or Youtube. And altough I'm sure you can disprove many of their arguements, there may be one you can't debunk, and it doesn't hurt to have a little more info with you. 1. There is no proof that vaccines work. Oh, there are a trillion science paper I could cite but... In short, Explain how we eradicated smallpox. 2. Vaccines have toxins. Yes, that is actually true. Vaccines contain aluminum, thimerosol, neomycin, and formally a nontoxic variant of mercury. Those all can kill you, but so can water. Or broccoli. It all depends on dosage. The amount of formaldehyde can kill bacteria, but most definately not you. 3. Vaccines cause allergies. Vaccines can't suddenly give you peanut allergies. And yes, while some people are allergic to certain vaccines, with symptoms ranging from fevers to (extremely rarely) seizures, it surely is better than dying. 4.What is the worst measles do to my child? It can't be that bad. Vaccines actually work a little too well. They've shielded us from many of the diseases horrors, causing ignorance among some people. In the 20th century, smallpox killed 300-500 million people. Polio paralyzed thousands of childrens, crippling them for life. The bubonic plague halved Europe's population. But nowadays, they've all faded into history, becoming sentances in our textbooks. 5. Our children's immune system should be allowed to develope naturally. In the middle ages, where people's immune systems developed "naturally," your child would be dead by 40-50. 7. What about Autism? This is the dumbest arguement I've ever heard, and yet nearly every Anti-Vaxxer brings it up. You cannot contract Autism from anything. The rise in Autism cases can be explained by our expanding knowledge in psychology, allowing us to accurately diagnose more people that have flown under the radar. This arguement is also extremely insulting as well, since your saying that Autism is worse than death. It is not. In fact, people with Autism are blessed with many skills we don't have, but they are discriminated and don't recieve proper support. Hopefully you don't come accross Anti-Vaxxers in the future, but if you do, debunk them. It will be the decillionth time they've been debunked, but like Flat Earthers, they are very persistant, and that's how they gain supporters. They find a group that hasn't been educated or witnessed an Anti-Vaxxer being debunked, and they become brainwashed. Also, it feels nice having the advantage in the arguement for once. Category:Blog posts